


Lullaby

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The bed is empty when Hermione wakes.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) **prompt:** Sing  


* * *

The bed is empty when Hermione wakes. A glance at the clock shows that it’s just after two in the morning. She lies in bed listening for the sound of the toilet flushing, but several minutes pass silently. Finally, she rolls out of bed and puts on her slippers.

He’s not in the loo, which means there are two possible places that he’s gone. There isn’t a light on downstairs, so she doubts he’s gone to the kitchen. His night vision is great when he has to work or watch dragons, but it’s awful when he’s maneuvering down stairs and through their house. It’s something she teases him about, mostly because she likes the sheepish smile he flashes her after he’s stubbed a toe or knocked over the coat rack while trying to avoid turning on a light when he wants a midnight snack.

She finds him in their son’s room. She doesn’t hear the soft sucking that signals a feeding, so she assumes a dirty nappy needed changed. She smiles when she hears Charlie softly singing a lullaby. It’s one that he often sang after they found out she was pregnant; he rested his cheek on her belly and sang a song or just talked to their baby nearly every day until she gave birth.

Charlie looks up and smiles at her, the sheepish ‘please don’t tell my brothers that I’m this sappy’ smile. He shifts their son against his broad chest and starts singing another song while he slowly moves the rocking chair. She enters the room, shaking her head when he tilts her head and silently asks if she wants to trade places. Instead, she sits on the floor by his feet and rests her chin on his knee, listening to him sing and watching their son sleep.


End file.
